polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Eurasian Unionball
Eurasian Unionball |image = EurasianUnion new.png|imagewidth = |caption = We not commies! We of conservatives.|reality = Eurasian Union|language = Russian (lingua franca), Belarusian, Kazakh, Armenian|type = |friends = CISball Chinaball Vietnamball Laosball North Koreaball Cubaball Indiaball Israelcube CSTOball New Zealandball|founded = May 29th, 2014|nativename = Евразийский союзшар (Russian) Еўразійскі саюзшар (Belarusian) Еуразиялық одақдоп (Kazakh) Եվրասիական միությունըգնդակը (Armenian) |government = Economic union, Military alliance|capital = Moscowball|likes = Capitalism and Vodka|hates = Americans, COLOR REVOLUTIONS!!!|predecessor =Soviet Unionball |enemies = EUball (Sometimes) Soon to be Anschlussed|successor = STRONK EURASIAN EMPIREball, AKA Plan B|nexticon = Soviet Union|intospace = Its Countries Can|bork = SECOND SOVIET UNION, REUNITE!!!|status = Awaiting Plan B to be commissioned, Alive}} Eurasian Unionball, '''also known as the Soviet Union 2.0 '''Eurasian Economic Unionball, is an economic union between Russiaball, Belarusball, Kazakhbrick and, later, Armeniaball, Kyrgyzstanball and UKball. He hopes to become a rival with EUball, but has a long way to go before that happens. The Eurasian Union gives an economical and political boost for its members like giving its members free trade zones and shared currency. It is rumoured that he is actually Soviet Unionball revived in disguise. Memberships Founders * Russiaball - Snubbed by EUball, he decided to make his own. ala Germanyball * Kazakhbrick - He gave to Russia an idea to create me. ala Beneluxballs and Franceball * Belarusball - She just wanted into Russia. ala Austriaball Other members * Armeniaball - Was thinking about having a partnership with EUball, but decided to go for Eurasian Unionball, because only Russia can understand him in his problems. ala Hungaryball * Kyrgyzstanball - Joined because he wanted Russia to protect him from Uzbekistanball. ala Denmarkball Observer members * Abkhaziaball-Good friend.But he is of not recognised so he has to wait. * South Ossetiaball-Same as Abkhazia * Moldovaball-She is of OK.I want her to join but her and Russia have a complicated relationship. Soon to be members: * Tajikistanball-Good central Asian friend * Syriaball -You of good but you have problems ala Italyball * Ukraineball - YOU WILL JOIN US!! ala Norwayball. * Uzbekistanball-Same as Tajikistan *Transnistriaball * Mongoliaball *Come Join or I will anchualuss you Laosball North Koreaball Nauruball Vietnamball Myanmarball Indiaball Chinaball Turkmenistanball Secret members * UKball - Because he is of hatings EUball. * Novorossiyaball - He wanted into Russia too. But EU wants him to be his clay. * Nagorno-Karabakhball - Not a member on paper, but since Armeniaball is a member he might as well be. Relationships * Soviet Unionball - Reincarnation is real ala Reichtangle * EUball - I'm of his rival. * USAball - He wants to destroy me because I can into Middle and North Asia.But we of good now * Georgiaball - Stop of claimings on Abkhazia and South Osetia and than we will talk ala Serbiaball * Azerbaijanball - Stop of claimings on Nagorno-Karabakh and than we will talk ala Romaniaball * Ukraineball - Stop of claimings on Novorossiya and Crimea AND PAY DEBTS!!! ala Greeceball * Siberiaball - ХАХАХАХА!!! ТЫ БУДЕШЬ ПРИНАДЛЕЖАТЬ РОССИИ И, СООТВЕТСТВЕННО, МНЕ ВЕЧНО!!! Tsundere who doesn't want to work on me. She thinks we (all members) of takings her oil and she gets nothing. ala UKball * Chechnyaball and North Ossetiaball - They are very proud to work on me. ala Czechiaball and Slovakiaball * Pakistanball - Wanted to join him and CISball but was vetoed by Armeniaball because Pakistanball won't recognize him. ala Turkeyball * CISball - Brother Gallery }} Category:Syriaball Category:Tunisia Category:Tunisiaball Category:Community Category:Organization Category:Communism Category:Russia Category:Kazakhbrick Category:Belarus Category:Former kebab removers Category:Former Burger Removers Category:Unions Category:Organizations Category:Burger Removers Category:Kebab Removers Category:Canuck Removers Category:Homosex Removers Category:Eurasian Union Category:Terrorism Category:Terrorist Category:Jihad Category:Orthodox Category:Orthodoxball Category:Evil Category:Kyrgyzstan Category:Armenia Category:UKball Category:English Category:Scotlandball Category:Scotland Category:Englandball Category:England Category:Walesball Category:Wales Category:North Irelandball Category:North Ireland Category:Northern Irelandball Category:Northern Ireland Category:Kyrgyzstanball Category:Armeniaball Category:Abkhaziaball Category:South Ossetia Category:Austria Category:Azerbaijan Category:Belgiumball Category:Bruneiball Category:Bulgariaball Category:Cambodiaball Category:China Category:Crimea Category:Croatia Category:Czech Category:Cyprus Category:Denmark Category:Finland Category:Georgiaball Category:Germanyball Category:Hungaryball Category:Indiaball Category:Indonesiaball Category:Iranball Category:Irelandball Category:Laosball Category:Latvia Category:Lithuania Category:Luxembourg Category:Malta Category:Malaysia Category:Moldova Category:Myanmar Category:Netherlandsball Category:Pakistanball Category:Philippines Category:Polandball Category:Portugal Category:Romania Category:Slovakiaball Category:Slovenia Category:Swedenball Category:Thailandball Category:Tringapore Category:Singapore Category:Turkeyball Category:Turkmenistan Category:Ukraine Category:Uzbekistan Category:Vietnamball Category:Christian Category:ISISball Haters Category:Burger haters Category:Soon to be Second Soviet Union Category:Asia Category:Asian Category:Europe Category:Eurasia Category:Kebab Category:Communismball Category:UK